


so attractive you're confusing me

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, M/M, Redemption Ending, sean's 31/32 and chris is 25/26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Can I sit down?' Sean asked. Chris nodded dumbly.
Relationships: Chris Eriksen/Sean Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	so attractive you're confusing me

**Author's Note:**

> AYY

Chris sat in the corner of the room, holding his cup of water. The homecoming party was going great. Claire and Stephen were circling Sean and Daniel looked the happiest he had ever been. 

Chris looked at Sean. He looked older. Chris looked at his cup. Duh! Of course he looked older! Sean looked tired and sad. He didn't remember Sean that much. But what he could remember was Sean younger. And happier. 

Maybe Sean wasn't actually that happier back then but he still looked happier than he looked now. Hearing what happened on their journey from Daniel was stressful but looking at Sean now was something else. Chris' chest ached. There was a shadow over him. Chris blinked then looked up. Sean was in front of him. 

'Can I sit down?' Sean asked. Chris nodded dumbly. Sean _smiled_. Chris' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. What was that?! Sean sat beside him. 'What are you doing all the way here?' he asked. 

Chris turned to face him. 'What?' he mumbled. 

'What are you doing all the way here?' Sean repeated. He looked at the middle of the room. 'I haven't seen you walk around much.'

'Uh, it feels weird to?' Chris said hopefully. 

Sean smiled. 'Why?' Chris mind went blank. He didn't answer. Sean turned to look at him. 'Chris?' he said softly. 

'What?' Chris mumbled. Sean was attractive? Sean was _really_ attractive. 

'Are you ok?' Sean said gently. 

'Fine,' Chris said dazed. His gaze focused. 'Fine!' he said loudly. He frowned. 'It just feels weird to walk around,' he answered. 

'Why? You’re Daniel's best friend and Claire and Stephen like you,' Sean said. 

'I am and they do,' Chris agreed. Sean smiled and Chris barely caught himself in time. 'But this party isn't for me, it’s for you.' He frowned. 'Why are you all the way here?' Sean looked sad again. 'Sorry!' Chris said quickly, 'rude question!'

Sean smiled. It was sadder this time but it was still so distracting. 'It's just-' he sighed, 'I love everybody but the attention was overwhelming.' He blinked. 'Sorry,' he said quietly, 'that was too much.'

'No, it wasn't,' Chris answered, Sean looked surprised. 'I get it,' Chris assured him, 'When Claire and Stephen and Daniel-especially Daniel-' Sean snorted, Chris grinned. 'When they pay attention it's really something,' Chris finished. 

'I am happy I'm here,' Sean said softly, he turned to look at the middle of the room, 'I'm glad I'm here with them.' He looked at Chris. 'and I'm glad I'm here with you too.'

Chris opened his mouth then closed it. 'I'm glad you're here with me,' he squeaked. 

'Chris, are you okay?' Sean asked. He looked worried. 

'Fine,' Chris replied easily.

'You're red,' Sean pointed out. 

'I am?' Chris wondered. 'I don't know why,' he said helplessly. Sean lifted his hand and brought it over Chris' shoulder. Chris looked at it. Sean moved his hand away. 'It's fine!' Chris said quickly, Sean's hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed it. Sean's hand was really warm? Almost hot. 'Just wondered what it was for a second,' Chris mumbled. 

Sean looked surprised and then-he laughed. Chris looked at him in shock, mouth open. _Sean was really attractive._ It was amazing but also kinda unfair?

'Sean!' Daniel called out. Chris blinked but didn't turn to him. Sean stopped laughing. Chris already missed it. 

Sean looked at Daniel then back at Chris. 'Have to go,' he said. Chris nodded. 'It was good talking to you Chris,' Sean said warmly. Chris barely caught himself. The way Sean said his name was _something_. Chris wanted to hear it again. 

'It was good talking to you too,' Chris said. 

Sean smiled. 'I'll talk to you sometime,' he suggested. 

Chris grinned. 'Sometime!' he agreed. Sean moved his hand away. The spot felt cold. Sean stood up. He gave Chris one last smile then walked away. Chris stared at his back. He looked at his cup. Why was Sean so attractive??? And what was happening to him?!


End file.
